User talk:Panakalego/archive2
Archive I'd ask MG if I did it right, but I know I didn't do it wrong. So why bother? =P [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 19:39, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :There is no wrong when it comes to archiving. =P MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 19:43, 6 May 2008 (UTC) You said that all the Makuta Mistika masks have been confirmed. What mask does Bitil wear? [[User:Mighty Me|'Mighty Me']]You may speak 21:17, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :Mask of... I forgot the name, but it allows the wearer to summon past versions of himself. I saw it in thew OGD. -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 21:23, 6 May 2008 (UTC) Messege from Kazi It has been copied. Speaking of that have you seen the Miserix pic? Your Leader Mr. Kazi----- Talk 6 May 2008 :I just saw it a few moments ago, I wasn't impressed. = ( -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 02:56, 7 May 2008 (UTC) Me either. BTW, The Bionicle Movies, some of the Language seemed similar to Wikipedia so I just erased it. User:Dalu12 7 May 2008 Witch picture of Miserix? I want to see It!--Mata Nui''Talk'' 21:03, 7 May 2008 (UTC) I have seen it now (the image of '[[Miserix|'Miserix]]), And it's... Not what I expected...Mata Nui''Talk'' 19:29, 14 May 2008 (UTC) No No way, i just asked Mg a simple question and ends up yelling at me.Toa Xairos 20:28, 7 May 2008 (UTC) User of the Month Hey, thanks for nominating me, I'm honored! [[User:Mighty Me|'Mighty Me']]You may speak 00:06, 8 May 2008 (UTC) MG Mg asked for forgivance, i rejected it.Toa Xairos 01:53, 8 May 2008 (UTC) Admin thingy I don' know how to make the title hing for my name in the admin request, as i i need help on postingToa Xairos 02:28, 8 May 2008 (UTC) Oh that is great! And yes I must stay on BS01. Your Leader Mr. Kazi----- Talk 8 May 2008 Nope no new theories. Your Leader Mr. Kazi----- Talk 8 May 2008 I can't believe that we are going to be administrators!!! Isn't that exciting? We are good friends now we can work together. Your Leader Mr. Kazi----- Talk 9 May 2008 :I thought PL and MG were going to be the new admins. [[User:Mighty Me|'Mighty Me']]You may speak 22:07, 9 May 2008 (UTC) Meen!!!you guys are lucky.Toa Xairos 01:12, 10 May 2008 (UTC) :@Kazi22: I hope we get to work together! :@Mighty Me: It was going to be Kazi and I, and it still looks that way. But MG decided he would run too. So we just have to see how this plays out. :@Toa Xairos: I take that as a complement! -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 01:36, 10 May 2008 (UTC) Is this better? "Surely you know the master carver Hafu when you see him?" [[User:Mighty Me|'Mighty Me']]You may speak 04:36, 10 May 2008 (UTC) :Ooh! Mind if I use it too? -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 04:51, 10 May 2008 (UTC) ::Go ahead! [[User:Mighty Me|'Mighty Me']]You may speak 21:30, 10 May 2008 (UTC) New Info!! Nothing really special but in his blog or the OGD, Greg has mentioned seeing the 2009 sets. He said that they are great and will be great for Mocing. That's Dr. Kazi To You!!----- Objection! 10 May 2008 Testing... Does my text appear small? Kazi says it does on his computer. [[User:Mighty Me|''Mi'g''hty]] ''Me'' 02:40, 13 May 2008 (UTC) :No, but some computers just can't interpret "Wikimarkup" sometimes. -[[User:Panakalego|'''Panaka]][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 03:40, 13 May 2008 (UTC) ::What part of the text? Your sig? Yes. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 18:56, 13 May 2008 (UTC) Barraki Tools Carapar's dead, he won't mind. And do you really think we need a set of articles that each has only one short sentence? (Please excuse my horrible grammar) [[User:Mighty Me|''Mi''ghty]] [[User Talk:Mighty Me|''Me]] 22:01, 14 May 2008 (UTC) I feel depressed because I look at the admin thing and I only have two votes! I don't think I am going to win. I mean I really want to. That's Dr. Kazi to you!!----- Objection! :I know, But don't let that make you upset, it will make you want to go inactive. And I don't want that to happen. -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 20:53, 15 May 2008 (UTC) Aww that's hateful. Your Leader Mr. Kazi----- Talk New Info!!!: The setting will be less high tech during these next 3 years. •The story will not take place in a domed universe. The purpose of the change in the storyline and setting is so that new fans can know what's going on in the story and not have to worry about all the other past details that have gone on before. This does not mean killing off all the old characters and leaving the older fans with nothing to relate with. •There will be 5 books - 3 young readers and 2 chapter books, which will probably be longer than normal. Vote I am voting for both of you. Like I said, I think you two are the best candidates for adminship we have. It doesn't mean I support you any less. [[User:Mighty Me|Mi''ghty]] [[User Talk:Mighty Me|''Me]] 21:45, 15 May 2008 (UTC) To help people out, to block vandals, to protect pages. etc. Your Leader Mr. Kazi----- Talk What was that for? Your Leader Mr. Kazi----- Talk I work as hard as the rest of you guys. Your Leader Mr. Kazi----- Talk :That doesn't make you a Rollbacker, how can you not know what it is? - 23:00, 15 May 2008 (UTC) Simple because I don't know what it is. I work hard, I edit, I stop vandals, etc. Your Leader Mr. Kazi----- Talk Or we could '''JUST DROP IT AS THIS IS GETTING RIDICULOUS'. Your Leader Mr. Kazi----- Talk Kazi snapps hard on this site. BTW, you must be Panakalego the one Kazi was telling me about. User:Traska You know what I am gone. Have a good life! This is just nonsense. Toa Kazi----- EDDIE!!! Me immature? Too bad you are thinking about plain up fantasies Panakalego. I can't beleive you are so nosey!! Jaller had 2 Swords in the #7 book and Greg stated it. If you don't know you can always read. Now when have I ever been wrong? Who says I was ending a friendship? I didn't think so. Toa Kazi----- EDDIE!!! What is it with these BS01 Wikiteers? They join Bioniclepedia, but never edit, and just complain about us. [[User:Mighty Me|''Mi''ghty]] [[User Talk:Mighty Me|''Me]] 19:46, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :I'm not sure, but not all of them are bad, just most of them. - 19:49, 16 May 2008 (UTC) ::I am so sick of all this confusion and arguing. Kazi is becoming quite unreliable. [[User:Mighty Me|Mi''ghty]] [[User Talk:Mighty Me|''Me]] 19:56, 16 May 2008 (UTC) Naw '''Never That'. And Panakalego I am surprised that you actually like me. I mean I am not inexperienced and if you want proof BZP is up and running unless I am just crazy. Vote against me. I could care less. Let's just stop all of this sensless arguing we are all old enough to know better. Toa Hagah Kazi----- 3 Days till Graduation!!! :I meant you are inexperienced at being an Admin. And we were friends, and as far as I know we still are. I'm just thinking about what's better for the wiki, I don't mean to be mean to you. You really need to understand that an Admin needs to know what he's doing at all times, one mistake and the wiki might be shut down. Do you understand? - 21:19, 16 May 2008 (UTC) Trust Me I am a BZPholic why do you think I give you all of that info on 2009 stuff and I will never make a mistake this site is too precious. Toa Hagah Kazi----- 3 Days till Graduation!!!